


Too Little Too Late

by The_Twister



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry tries to get over Oliver while Oliver tries to admit his feelings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little Too Late

"The one place I never thought I'd go back to was to Oliver's place." Barry rubbed his face as Felicity listened to him. "I thought I was over him but I can't get him out of my thoughts since he cut our relationship short. I miss him." Barry admitted. "I thought I could get over him but I can't." He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Yeah, Oliver tends to have that effect on people. Sorry that your thoughts are stuck on him. Must be distracting when you're fighting meta humans." Felicity spoke as she had her hands around a cup of coffee.

Iris walked over with Barry's coffee. "Hey you two! How is the talk going?" She couldn't help but turn to Felicity and wink.

"Not good." Barry groaned then thanked Iris for the coffee. "I thought she could give advice. The advice I wanted but she just said sorry." Barry took a sip of the beverage.

"Hey, you never asked for advice. All I did was sit down here to meet up with you like you wanted. Then you began to speak about missing Oliver. Didn't know I had to give you advice. Isn't that most Iris' job? She is your best friend after all." Felicity stated while she motioned with her hands.

"He told me my advice wasn't beneficial." Iris shook her head. "Though he should follow my advice. It would benefit him."

Felicity looked between the two as they spoke. "What did you tell him to do?" She questioned Iris who sighed.

"To talk to Oliver about this. But he wanted your opinion about Oliver since you've known him longer. Also, he wanted advice on how to stop stalking someone I think. Though I can't really say it's stalking anymore since Oliver invited him into his place the other night." Felicity rose a brow then looked to Barry.

"That true, Barry? Were you caught then invited in?" Felicity questioned him.

Barry groaned and let his hands cover his face. "Do I have to answer that?" His voice was muffled.

"Yes! Because I thought you told me that you were trying to get over Oliver! Then you accept the invitation into his house?! Why would you do that?" Felicity hissed to him and Barry groaned more

"I couldn't help it! He happened to spot me then I saw him shirtless. It got me all bothered then he offered to help! I couldn't pass it up!" Barry tried to defend himself but both of the girls just gave him disapproving looks.

"That is the lamest excuse, Barry. Especially for you." Felicity shook her head to that as she sighed deeply. "How about you try harder to resist Oliver next time. I know you don't want to be hurt by him like last time. So, how about you just hang out with Iris? Go to places and look for a suitable partner." Felicity suggested and Barry nodded.

"I guess I can try that for a while but I'm not sure if it'll work." Barry rubbed his neck.

"Don't be so doubtful until you actually go and try to find someone out there. Besides, I'm sure you and I can find a suitable partner for the Flash. Even if it could take a while." Iris grabbed his hand and squeezed it to reassure him.

Barry laughed and he nodded. "Alright, so when are we heading out?" He asked her and Iris hummed.

"We can head out after Felicity leaves." Iris suggested.

"Rude." Felicity stated and shook her head. She took a sip of her coffee as the other two laughed. "Well, you two are lucky I've got to go back soon because Oliver wants me back." She explained.

"Well, tell him I said hi." Barry smiled and Felicity looked at him. "Oh, um you don't have to. Guess it'd be better if you didn't huh?" Barry groaned to how he was blabbing.

Felicity pursed her lips and shook her head. "Still head over heels for the famous Green Arrow." Felicity rolled her eyes then took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, I can't help it." Barry went to stand. "I'll see you later tonight then, Iris?" Iris nodded and Barry said his goodbyes to the two.

Iris looked at Felicity. "Hopefully we find someone for him. Hope you have a safe trip home."

"Mm yeah, thanks." Felicity said and stood. She kissed Iris' cheek then hugged her. "Till next time." Iris nodded to her and Felicity said bye as she checked her phone.

-In Star City-

"Why isn't she answering my calls? I think she ignored me the last time." Oliver complained and Diggle rolled his eyes.

"She probably ignored you because you keep calling EVERY hour to get an update on Barry. I don't know why you just didn't go with her to Central City. Would've been easier." Diggle stated.

"I would have if she informed me she was going!" Oliver couldn't help but snap and Diggle rose an eyebrow. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap. I just want... I want to know how Barry is. And her not answering me isn't helping." Oliver sighed then took a deep breath.

"Maybe you should've been nicer to him." Thea walked in and went to sit down. "Considering you kind of kicked him out of the loft the last time." Thea said as she plopped some fruit into her mouth.

"I..." Oliver spread his hand out towards her in an indication to shut up.

"I'm just saying. Probably the reason why Felicity isn't telling you anything. She is pretty close to Barry and it seems she would be the one he talks to about you. Oh, and his best friend." Thea stated.

"She has a point Oliver." Diggle agreed and Oliver groaned.

"Please! I didn't necessarily kick him out. I told him that he had to leave before you got home." He spoke to Thea who frowned.

"So, you did kick him out? Wow, that's harsh Ollie. Never knew you could be so rude to Barry. He is just a kid. Don't break his heart." Thea teased.

Diggle laughed while Oliver gave his disapproving look.

"What? It's true isn't it? He is in late twenties right? He is just a kid compared to you Ollie. I bet that's the reason. You don't want to taint him with your killer instinct because he's too innocent." Thea stated.

Oliver opened his mouth then he pursed his lips. "That's not true, Thea." Oliver told her.

"Sure it's not Oliver. Reason you keep on wanting updates on the kid after your little late night mishap." Diggle cut in.

"I'm trying to protect him!" Oliver tried to defend himself but Thea shook her head.

"From who? Yourself? You deserve happiness too, Ollie. And pushing him away isn't the way. Getting together with him will make you happy." Thea explained. "You smile when he is around and you're happier." She added.

"But I don't deserve him." Oliver sighed and Diggle sighed.

"Oliver, you need your happiness and we know Barry makes you happy. So, go and get him." Diggle said and Oliver smiled slightly.

"Thanks guys." He went to walk out of the hideout.

-In Central City at a night club-

"Do you think it's loud enough in here?!" Barry had to shout over the music for Iris to be able to hear him.

"That is what makes it fun!" Iris laughed and Barry rolled his eyes. He followed her to the bar and was glad he could hear her a bit better.

"So, how long do we have to be here for?" Barry asked and Iris shook her head.

"Until you get someone on your arm that you're leaving the club with! You can't bail, Barry! I'm not letting you." She squeezed his hand and ordered them a couple of drinks.

Barry sighed and he tapped his fingers on the bar counter. Glancing around the club to see if he could spot anyone. He turned towards Iris once she tapped his shoulder. "Oh, thanks." Barry smiled to her and took a sip. It wasn't nearly as strong but he enjoyed it anyways.

"I know it won't affect you but you can't still get a couple drinks for fun." Iris told him and smiled more.

Barry would sip at the drink every now and again then he turned to see that Iris was gone. "Uh, Iris?" He called out and glanced around the club. "She must have gone to the bathroom." Barry mumbled to himself.

"Wow, I didn't expect to see you here Barry." Barry froze to the voice. He knew that voice anywhere and when he turned around his fears were confirmed.

"You here to strike me down?" Barry asked as he set the glass down.

"On the contrary, I'm just here to have a little fun. Seems like you're here for that reason also." Leonard told him with an obvious smirk.

"I'm actually here to get over someone." Leonard listened to him. "My friends advise I be with someone who doesn't mess around with my feelings." Barry told him.

"I agree. The worst kind of person is one who messes with another's emotions. It's not right." Leonard explained. "Well, you and I can go on a date. Get your mind off the asshole." Leonard smiled.

Barry was caught off guard by the invitation. "Are you joking?" Barry asked as he didn't know Leonard even held feelings for him.

"Were you not listening to me beforehand, Barry? I'm not that kind of person to mess with another's feelings. Come on. Just one date and if you don't enjoy it then we can go back to being enemies. That cool with you?" Leonard suggested as he held his arm out to Barry.

Barry opened his mouth then closed it. There was no reason to turn him down but yet there was. He knew Leonard wouldn't take him on a roller coaster of emotions like Oliver has. Be couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Deal." He said.

Leonard patted Barry's hand as it rested on his arm. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I hope I don't disappoint you Barry." Leonard winked and Barry smiled to that.

"I doubt you will. Besides you are a cool guy." Barry laughed at his own stupid pun which caused Leonard to roll his eyes.

-In Star City a few days later-

"So, how is Barry?" Oliver walked up to Felicity who happened to be texting the person her mentioned.

"Uh, he's fine. He said he had a great night with Iris." Felicity smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I haven't heard from him in a while and I can't help but worry." Oliver shrugged as he went to go over to his equipment.

"Aw, Oliver you're so in love with Barry that it's a bit horrible to see you suffering. Just a bit though." Felicity said as she stood up. "I'm going to see Iris this weekend. You can come if you'd like." Felicity offered, not aware that Oliver might actually accept.

"Yes! I'd love that." Oliver smiled causing Felicity to be speechless for a few moments. "Felicity?" He questioned after a bit of silence.

"Oh! Sorry it's just that you caught me so off guard with your yes. It was just concerning Oliver." Felicity laughed nervously before walking over to get her purse.

"Well, you and I don't really have these special weekends together so I thought why not? I wanted to be invited first though so it didn't seem creepy. Am I acting creepy?" Felicity stared at Oliver as she could tell he was nervous.

"Uh, yeah kind of. How about you go home and pack then I'll pick you up. That sound like a plan?" She asked him and Oliver nodded. "Good!" Felicity smiled then left him alone.

A few hours later had passed which made Oliver pace his living room. Thea was watching him from her spot on the couch with a smile. "So, you plan to actually ask Barry out? Good luck, Ollie." Thea encouraged him.

"Thanks?" Oliver said as he paused and slid his phone out. "I'll see you after I get back, Thea." Oliver waved.

"Hopefully with a Barry on your arm!" Thea called out after him.

Oliver got into the passenger seat of The car. "Hope you're ready for a fun few days!" Felicity made a hand gesture and Oliver looked at her. "Sorry, I had to." She smiled sweetly then started to drive.

The drive may had been tedious but Oliver found it worth it. "What are you doing here anyways?" Oliver asked Felicity as they drove into the city.

"It's for meetings for the company. I like appearing in person and I always stay with Iris when I am here but since you came with I can't. So, I got us a hotel room with two beds." Felicity explained as she made a turn.

"Oh, so when are we seeing Barry and them?" He asked her and Felicity quickly glanced at him before turning her eyes back onto the road.

"Probably the last day. Like always." She told him with a smile.

Oliver nodded and hoped the days went by quickly. That wasn't the case though. Oliver had accompanied Felicity to her meetings though he didn't need to. She had asked him though and he couldn't turn Felicity down.

They were all very long, dull and always made him want to sleep. Though they were vital to keep a business running but that was never a subject Oliver was interested in.

"Ready to have some dinner with our friends?" Felicity asked and Oliver nodded eagerly to that.

Felicity smiled to him softly and they went to the meeting place. She waited in front with him as Iris came along with Caitlin who smiled to them.

"Good to see you again Felicity!" Caitlin smiled warmly to her and she nodded. "Barry is going to be a bit late." She told Felicity who nodded.

"What's up my peeps?!" Cisco walked over with a big smile on his face. "Ah! Good to see you again, Oliver." He held his hand out and Oliver took it.

"Nice to see you again, Cisco." Oliver nodded firmly and stepped back to stand next to Felicity again.

"Sorry I was late!" Barry came a few minutes later. Oliver smiled to seeing him and stood straight. He knew Barry would come over to him and offer him a kiss. Which he would gladly accept but instead he saw Barry go up to someone else to kiss him on the lips.

He felt his heart break as he saw the two kissing. "Hey Oliver!" Barry smiled to him. "Meet my boyfriend Leonard." He told him.

Oliver opened his mouth. "Hi." He said and shook Leonard's hand stiffly.

"Pleased to meet you. Heard a lot about you." Leonard told him with a smile.

"Well, why don't we head in?" Barry suggested to everyone and they all agreed.

"You alright?" Felicity asked Oliver since they were the last ones to go in.

Oliver sighed and he looked at her. "I'll be fine..." He smiled sadly. "Just fine." He added then went into the restaurant with Felicity following.


End file.
